Task Force Red Moon
by DWITD0421
Summary: Follow Capt. Tucker Sangil as he attempts to lead his company in an endeavour that will change their universe forever, combining an Allied Species assault Brigade and a Clone Legion.
1. Chapter 1: The Great Journey Begins

"Fear not how you are remembered. Fear for those who will remember you. They will be the ones who suffer for your sins, they will regale in memory of your deeds. Know that you are small. Who you affect is bigger than any army.

Know that nothing is more important than your family. You are only a small ripple on the sea that is your family. Know that one day you will be dust, and know that how you are remembered is determined by who remembers you."

-Cpt. Tucker Sangil

Delta Company-5th battalion-302nd Assault Brigade-Task Force Red Moon

"He who thinks he can and he who thinks he can't are usually right "

-Confucius

" The normal one runs away from the fire, we run into it."

-Anonymous member of Task Force Red Moon

When the Human-Covenant War was over most of Humanity thought that the great night was over. In reality, it was only sundown, the darkness had yet to come. Now we're wrapped up in yet another war so soon after the last one. I didn't join during the great war. No, I joined in that little in-between time when we were getting our crap back together. I was nineteen back then, young, so smart that I got into stupid situations. Unlike most people I knew what I wanted to do right off the bat. I wanted to be the best possible soldier in the body that I am given. Not in some fancy Mjolnir armor.

Capt. Tucker Sangil wanted to be an ODST.

"Magic to Garuda1-1"

"Garuda1-1 go ahead Magic"

"Garuda your objective is to link up with Nomad 2-1 and proceed to rallypoint Looky-Lou."

"Garuda to Magic, who came up with an O.P. name like that?"

"Garuda, my job is Warning and Control, not finding out menial bullcrap."

"Ohhhhh, hey guys, Miss January is back. I love the sound of her voice, all Silky smooth and…"

"Magic to Nomad 2-1 you have a hot mike"

"Nomad 2-1 to all, that was Cpl. Sweetwater, she was talking, not me"

"Magic to all callsigns your sniggering is unnecessary. It is better to just laugh so that you don't waste the energy on trying to not laugh."

"Well in that case Magic." Everyone began to laugh on that frequency.

In the cargo bay of Nomad 2-1

"Sweetwater! One, watch your Mic switch, Two how did you memorize Magic's voice over the radio?" yelled Capt. Tucker Sangil.

"It's Sweetwater sir, she has had a crush on Magic since she first heard her voice" yelled Spc. Michael Prescott, Cpl. Sweetwater's Friend since Hell Jumper School.

"I have not!" Yelled Cpl. Shaana Sweetwater slugging Prescott in the shoulder where there wasn't a shoulder pauldron in their ODST armor.

Noticing for the first time that none of their Unit colors or Uniforms matched. He noticed that here was some Green and tan from the 1st Armor, and the distinctive white and light blue of the 16th mountain division stationed on the snowy world of NewGreenland. The only ones with some form of uniformity were the Tankers. Their helmets didn't have a visor, matching unit insignias and standard Multicam uniforms made them different from the various camouflage patterns that each ODST personally selected for a temperate fighting area. Tucker looking down at his old DPM uniform, took the time to try and think of a unit Insignia. While he thought he fingered the Chinese Broadsword that was currently attached to his rucksack that was sitting in his lap. Then he was tapped on the shoulder by the Crew Chief.

"Two minutes!" he yelled over the roar of the engines.

Tucker nodded and then yelled "Stand up!" The Platoon reacted almost instantly all standing inside the crowded cargo bay of the pelican. The Scorpion on the back of the Pelican and the tank crew didn't help much either. "Squad leaders sound off" yelled Tucker. "Alpha squad ready, Bravo Squad ready, Smurf Squad ready" yelled all of the shortest members of the Platoon. Delta Squad and the tank crew were the last ones to sign off before Tucker gave the crew chief the OK signal.

"Well hang onto your helmets boys and girls we're gonna go for a really fun ride" Said CW3 Nicholas Price. This was the last thing everyone heard before the Pelican dove rapidly, the Scorpions restraints snapping taut after the brief moment of freefall it experienced. All of the ODSTs were whooping and hollering like madmen during all of this. Lcpl. David "Holo" Bennett, the companies residing U-tube star, was recording all of this on his helmet camera. Tucker who was hollering like the rest of his men was feeling the Adrenaline rush that Most ODSTs signed on for. All of the soldiers had their visors depolarized, so those whose faces he could see that weren't hidden were smiling from ear to ear. All the ODSTs were absolutely loving the dive. The Tank crew, on the other hand, had trouble not vomiting onto the floor. The machine gunner finally lost her breakfast after the Pelican pulled out of the dive to the amusement of the ODSTs. When the Pelican stopped to off-load the tank and its crew all of the ODSTs were still laughing, only this time it was at the poor private who had puked all over her Sergeant.

Tucker had never seen a girl turn so green before. What amazed him more however, was how red she turned when she realised who she puked all over.

"She's gonna pay for that later." Tucker said to himself.

The Pelican, sadly for most, didn't go through anymore gut-churning dives to the dismay of the ODSTs, before it landed at the sheer cliff that was Observation Post Looky-Lou. The sniper team immediately set up their rifle and spotting scope on the cliff edge to spot the Red Army's troop movements. In this case the red army turned out to be a legion of ARC troopers.

Tucker regarded the armored humans below with some interest. A month ago if you had had told him there were other humans in another galaxy with advanced technology he would have written it off as nonsense. Nonsense or not, the reality was slowly marching beneath them. Their arrival here was somewhat of a fluke. After a Slipspace bubble had opened around Reach after a battle between UNSC and Jiralhanae rebels.

When a Covenant cruiser and the UNSC Dauntless were dragged in the Separatist forces in the Galaxy who called themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems that the two ships were sucked into attacked the damaged ships mistaking them for Republic cruisers when they attempted to capture the system that the ships landed in

Immediately after the ensuing battle the cruiser lay wrecked on the planet below and the Republic arrived to assist the greatly outnumbered Allied species. This alliance under fire paved the way towards the alliance between the Allied Species and the Republic. Due to the extreme differences it was decided that a task force should be created to test how the Militaries differences would blend. It consisted of the 302nd Assault brigade and the 601st legion. These two Units and their supporting Elements were what made up Task force Red Moon. The 302nd was made up of transfers and new recruits from units that had sustained heavy casualties during the insurrection. The 6th legion was still fresh from Camino with only a few small portions having seen combat. This un-bonded melting pot of different soldiers was hoped to make for a more easily moldable and streamlined transition by both the Republic and the Allied Species. Not surprisingly the officers had trouble using each other's units.

To solve the problems of molding units together wargames were held between the 302nd and the 6th legion in the largest simulation facility in the known Galaxy,the Warhammer Simulation Complex. Trillions of Credits went into the construction of this facility. Using technology found on Forerunner shield worlds, the UNSC was able to create a dome that was one and a half times the UNSC Infinity's length in diameter in orbit around Reach. Because of the enormity of this complex, it had to be constructed using much of the glassed planet of Reach so that it could be built in space. Because of Technology found on Onyx the facility could be moved to almost any system.

Due to the advanced technology of the Forerunners, you wouldn't be able to tell whether or not you were inside the facility in the first place. The climate and landscape could be changed into anything necessary to produce the most accurate training element. This also gave Generals free creative rein when it came to the landscape and artificial defences. To the UNSC forces that had participated in exercises inside of the dome, it could be Hell in orbit minus the bullets. Instead they were issued paint rounds that would react to the participants armour and cause it to freeze up with the paint spreading into the joints of the armor and solidifying quickly. If you were hit with a kill shot your whole armour would lock and then you would be teleported into the "dead box" for reassignment or to spectate on units.. This, needless to say, made for a very violent and agonizing month long exercise to determine the task force's readiness and to test new techniques.

This Hell in Orbit was what neither the new ODSTs nor the 6th legion had experienced so they were ready for and it was shown plain as day in the Win/loss ratio posted at the end of the exercises.

When Tucker's snipers were done spotting the enemy forces, they radioed in their findings and waited for orders.

"Hey Captain," whispered 2nd Lieutenant "hot Mike" Peterson "do you think that this sitting around is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker

"Shouldn't we be making moves against the enemy?"

"No we haven't came across those scout walkers yet they need to be taken out before we can do anything."

"Magic to Warwolf"

"Warwolf go ahead Magic"

"There is a heavy artillery position 3 klicks north-northeast we need you to lase them for an artillery strike."

"Warwolf to Magic consider it done"

"Happy now Hotmike?" asked Tucker

"I'll go tell Sova platoon." Said Hotmike

Tucker was a little annoyed about the butter bar's eagerness. Eagerness like that would get you killed in Combat. That however was what this giant dome was for, to teach lessons without killing someone. The Walkers would pass again in the next two minutes right under their nose because of the cliff. This would give Warwolf and Sova platoons the jump on the walkers, literally.

"So how's it going down there Staff Sergeant?"

"I've lost all feeling in my legs cap" said Staff Sergeant Lewis Farrell

"Eh, the adrenaline will solve that" said Private Benjamin Smith of Smurf Squad, who at only 18 years old, was the baby of the platoon, he was also the closest to a smurf that you could get in the military, at 5' 2".

"How would you know Benjy"

SSgt. Farrell was currently upside down hanging from underneath the cliff alongside Capt. Tucker ready to drop onto the walkers as they made their pass underneath them. The idea was that the men up on top of the cliff would lower the two soldiers fast enough to achieve surprise but slow enough to keep them from breaking anything. They would "kill" the walker drivers and eliminate any threat of being snuck up on while lasing the artillery position. This all had to be done quietly so that the ARC troopers would be alerted to the ODSTs presence.

"Walkers approaching" said 1st lieutenant Andre Mitchell Sova platoons leader.

"Got it Andre it's kinda hard to not hear those things" said Farrell

Tucker began a countdown when he saw the walkers round a corner. The troopers driving the scout walkers were obviously bored and tired. _

"Do you think we'll ever get out front with everyone else Nuts" asked the trooper to the left.

"I don't know Cloud, I'm just as bored as you are. I wouldn't mind keeping it that way.. Those ODSTs I hear about are supposed to be amazing."

"You think they're as good as they say?" said the other trooper.

Right after the trooper called Nuts finished this something very heavy landed on him and he felt a pant knife plunge into his neck freezing him in reddish paint. The trooper named Cloud received a similar treatment except that it was in a body cavity under his arm so that his arm froze and his helmeted head was slammed into his control console. Before he knew it though his helmet was ripped from his head and his hand with the knife was pinned to the control console. With his other arm effectively useless and a knife at his throat he became still and stopped resisting.

"Nice of you to 'drop' in" Cloud said to the ODST with Aqua accents and a knife at his throat.

"Thanks, I'm Cpt. Sangil but most people call me Tucker. Nice to meet you cloud" said Tucker

"How do you know my name, and how is Nuts?" asked Cloud

"I'm bredy to gick dis rerf berder" came a muffled growl from the motionless armor that was Nuts.

"I'll take that as an I'm ok. We heard you yelling from your walkers." said Tucker

"So you wanna tell us what radiofrequency you're on?" asked Farrell

"I'd rather not"said Cloud

"Your "theoretical" funeral then" said Tucker before he took his knife and and quickly delivered a kill blow that soon had the trooper teleporting back to the Deadbox.

"Man, wish they made a paint sword" muttered Tucker.

Farrell asked " Who uses a sword anymore captain?"

"That was given to him by a very well known swordsmith back on Mars. It's one of a kind." Said a voice above him. Both Tucker and Farrell looked up to see a Lone Kig-Yar rappelling down the cliff face.

"Nice to see you too Tek" said Tucker "Where have you been?"

"Very busy, I was ordered to assist you with the Artillery Battery" said Tek Mlark

"And your Lance?"

"They are assisting with the retrieval of several Prisoners. I and a few others would have added to many to their numbers. Besides it was over open ground, I like a more confined area."

Well once our Platoons get down here, we should be ready to go.

a few minutes later, said platoons and a few Kig-yar finally showed up after taking the longer way down the path on the other side of the cliff.

"Let us destroy those Artillerymen who call themselves warriors down there." said Tek


	2. Chapter 2: Murphy's Military Law

If you can't solve it, explosives will.

Murphy's military law

ID: Captain Tucker Sangil

Date: January 7th, 2060

Time: 1602 Warhammer facility standard time

Location: Warhammer training arena 1

Sova Platoon, Warwolf Platoon, and the accompanying Kig-yar were walking down a dirt road that would lead to a Heavy artillery position that was currently shelling the tankers several miles back where the main battle was happening between the 302nd's bulk of armored units who were fighting off the more armored, but slower Republic AT-TEs. The Scorpions, proving to be be better fighting vehicle than the AT-TE was, for now, holding off the Republic forces that were trying to drive a spear into the heart of the 302nd's command area. When the initial thrust by the 601st legion's lead elements was repelled, they withdrew to a valley with only one entrance on the UNSC's side. This made it easy to defend from, therefore reducing the chance of a counter attack. The UNSC's artillery wasn't heavy enough to do any damage currently. The only thing that was doing any damage was some Wraiths that were vulnerable to attack. The Republic's AAA and fighter cover was also significantly better than the Allied species'.

Due to the need for the artillery to be destroyed in order for any UNSC artillery to be brought in, the Republic long range artillery had to be destroyed.

"Captain, permission to call cadence?" asked Lcpl Bennett.

"Sure we won't be near any sort of Republic forces for another few miles, at least that we know of. So brighten up my day." answered Capt. Sangil, who had been in a sour mood ever since someone spilled hot coffee all over his pants.

"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down

Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around

I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same

I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name"

Pretty soon both platoons were joining in on the singing. Even Captain Tucker had joined in, throwing in his own little dance that he could do while marching. The Kig-Yar were all looking at the Humans with mild amusement, thinking it in a similar way to their mating calls, but there were no potential mates nearby, which amused them. These particular Kig-Yar were one of the first units to be integrated into a unit containing Humans, so they were well versed in human habits by now.

"They call me the wanderer

Yeah, the wanderer

I roam around, around, around

Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right

And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight

And when she asks me, which one I love the best?

I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest

'Cause I'm the wanderer

Yeah, the wanderer

I roam around, around, around"

When the singing was over they had closed to within two miles of the artillery, and could hear the sounds of the artillery batteries. they then got off the road so that they were less exposed. The woods that they were traveling through now made traveling slower, but less likely to be spotted. The Kig-Yar loved the nice wooded area, reminding them of their home world's terrain, making them that much deadlier.

After reaching the edge of the woods Tucker had some of the Kig-Yar with needle rifles climbing up in the trees, along with a few of the ODSTs who grew up on some of the more rural planets who were skilled at ambushes to set up perimeter security. While his was being done he went up with Lcpl. Sweetwater, who had grown up hunting with her brothers on her homeworld of Rigmar. a colony set up to try and interconnect kig-yar, unggoy and humans so that they may learn to live together. The planet had a rough start but eventually it became prosperous. Because of this Lcpl. Sweetwater could also speak a little Kig-Yar.

When the two ODSTs found the artillery position they marked it with a laser designator that Capt. Tucker had brought with him, then radioed in that they were ready.

"Magic to Warwolf"

"Warwolf, go ahead magic"

"The artillery that was supposed to provide fire support is no longer available, and an airstrike is not possible either. you're gonna have to destroy the artillery yourselves."

"Magic are we going to have any support at all?"

"We can't provide anything at this time Warwolf, Murphy's Military law is in effect right now."

"Affirmative Magic."

"What was that cap"

Were gonna have to do it ourselves. said Tucker angrily

"Well I did notice that their ammunition storage is absolute crap, they're way to close together.

but they're easier to guard like that he said while pointing out the local guards."

"A good grenade should be able to solve that."

"But we need to get closer enough to be in range."

"Well does anyone have a rocket? "

"I think that Holo or prescott brought a SPNKR"

"Well bring em up here and see if they can make the shot."

"We can make it if you lase the target." Said Holo, referring to himself and Prescott

"Well the SOFLAM is still working so let's get it done."

Once the SOFLAM had marked the targets Prescott and Sweetwater locked onto the best places for a chain reaction. They synchronized and then they launched their deadly payloads. All that any of the clones heard was four distant "woomfs", followed immediately by four massive explosions of paint which wrecked most of the artillery and clones. Then the artillery shells began to explode as well, creating a sea of bright paint that encompassed almost all of the artillery battery. The remaining clones retreated immediately after checking the wreckage for any sort of salvageable equipment which were soon taking sniper fire from Tucker's snipers and squad DMs.

"Warwolf to Magic"

"Magic go ahead warwolf"

"Artillery battery is FUBAR waiting for reassignment."

"Warwolf hold position and be ready to pick off any stragglers, you might be busy with clones from the dragon pass."

"Affirmative Magic"

Later that day

"Magic to Warwolf status report"

"We haven't seen any sort of legion activity for a while now Magic."

"Alright, move to.."

"All callsigns, this is Odin the 6th legion is surrendering be prepared to teleport back to the holding area."

Cheering could be heard by all of the ODSTs in the company. when all of the ODSTs finally got back to the holding area and turned in their weapons to the armory droids that sped up the process of disarming an entire brigade. At the other side of the holding area which was big enough to handle a division of soldiers, there were clones who were lucky to only have to turn in any sort of paint explosives and therefore getting out to the barracks' faster. There were also significantly fewer clones as well considering that several companies were destroyed by the tank charge on the Dragon pass where most of the clones were positioned. The tank charge itself was a truly terrifying sight to the clones who had never experienced anything quite like an armored cavalry charge.

The next exercise however would be the most interesting one for either army. Both of the units would be combining to be equivalent to two and a half brigades in size.


	3. Chapter 3: GOOD MORNING WARHAMMER!

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story. I Didn't realise how Hard it would be to try and write two stories at the same time. The other story that i was writing got more views so I focused on that. Now for those of you who would like to sue me for copyrights, If I owned any part of either of either Star Wars or Halo, I would be turning this story into an animated series with me being in charge of everything so it can be assumed that I do not own any part of either works of art. Now without any more of my Ranting I present to you chpt. 3.

Sincerely,

Your friendly neighborhood ODST,

DWITD0421

Task Force Redmoon chpt. 3

Date: January 8th, 2060

Time: 0430 Warhammer Facility Standard Time

Location: Warhammer Training Barracks 5103, Warhammer Facility

Lcpl. Sweetwater was sleeping a very deep sleep. She was dreaming about her friends back on Rigmar. The next thing she knew there was a loud banging on a trashcan lid, the sign that everyone needed to wake up and get ready. Immediately she sprang out of her bed and reached into her locker for a fresh set of MCUs, her preferred camouflage pattern was Multicam because of its diversity in areas of effectiveness. All of her fellow platoon members were doing something similar when her platoon leader immediately yelled out

"Good morning 1st platoon. If you thought that yesterday was fun well then you're in for a real treat because we're moving to Urban warfare today. And on top of that we're doing it with some new friends."

Upon hearing this some of the ODSTs stopped putting on their temperate weather uniforms and began to switch to their urban warfare uniforms. All of the soldiers were dressed and in line at the foot of their cots within a few minutes . Three figures entered the room, The company commander, Capt. Tucker Sangil, and XO 1st lieutenant Kodiak Schwartzkopf a big Bearlike man with black hair and a relaxed stance and facial expression, but those who served under him previously knew that he could become a very dangerous man, very fast, if provoked. He was clad in similar ODST armor with blood red accents.

The third figure was clad in white armor with a black bodysuit. He had one shoulder pad that symbolised the rank of 1st lieutenant in the Grand army of the Republic. He had light tan lies running down his armor. The only addition to his clone armor that was different was the crescent moon with a star on the right forehead of his helmet that was connected to his tac belt.

Upon entering the room the platoon saluted and the officers returned it.

"For those of you who don't know me well, I prefer that you just huddle up around us when i say at ease, got it?" asked Capt. Tucker

"Yes sir" was the platoons reply.

"At ease then" Said Capt. Sangil

Upon hearing this the platoon circled up and Capt. Sangil spoke.

"As you've all noticed we've been facing an army of clones in our last exercises. Today we will be operating with a platoon of Advanced Recon Commandos. They are some of the best troopers in the GAR so treat them as you would any other special forces. Lieutenant, I'll leave the rest to you." After saying this Tucker turned to the clone and rejoined the circle.

The clone stepped into the circle and began to speak.

"Good morning soldiers, I'm Lieutenant Dollard, commanding officer of Saber platoon. From what I'm told you are some of the better soldiers in the UNSC so I look forward to working with you.

We'll discuss everything else at the mess hall."

"Congrats, you've passed my first inspection." said capt. Tucker before he and the other officers left the room.

Once all of the officers were gone the platoon went back to getting their gear together and straightening up any sort of imperfection in their assigned bunk area. Once each individual was done, they left the barracks and went down to the mess hall to try out some of Sgt. Drekman's breakfast of the day.

Upon arriving the ODSTs noticed some clones with the same light tan striped armor that they noticed on the lieutenant before. Some of them had tattoos on their heads in Republic Basic. They were all gathered at a table in a corner of the room. They continued past the clones to get in line for breakfast. Shaana noticed that the clones were mildly intrigued by things like Eggs, and Bacon, or Pancakes. After getting her breakfast she went and sat down next to the clones. Most of the other soldiers kept the clones segregated.

Upon arriving at the table Shaana introduced herself " Hi H'm Lance corporal Sweetwater" upon hearing this the clones introduced themselves too.

"Hello lance corporal im Drake" introduced a clone with a strange symbol painted on the upper right side of his breast plate.

"Nice to meet you Drake, though I don't know if I have to salute you or not."

"I think that you outrank me actually. I'm only a private."

"Well in that case I'm at the right table" said Shaana noticing how there were some other clones at one table with the shoulder pauldrons at another table.

"So whats up with the chaps?" shaana asked while pointed to the leather like covers over the clones legs.

"What, our Kamas? We have our trainers to thank for that. She's Mandalorian and her traditions rubbed off on us.

"Wait I thought that all clones had the same training?"

"No, we were trained by Ji Wragg. She gave us advanced training and taught us how to work more as individuals. She also gave me my name, saying that I fought like a Reyvarian Drake during hand to hand combat, Whatever that is."

"Well I'm just curious about what the heck these yellow things are said another clone who was poking at the powdered eggs with his utensil."

"Don't worry man. Those are chicken eggs. They've been a staple for us for millennia." explained Shaana, with a small laugh. Then she reached toward the center of the table for a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "Try it with this on top" Then she slid the bottle across the table to the clone. "So I haven't got your guy's names yet." Shaana said as she flashed a smile that was supposed to loosen up the conversation for the clones that were a little more closed mouthed.

"Well, I'm Dingo" said one trooper at the far end of the rectangular who had a significant number of dents and scratches on his armor.

"I'm rough cut and he's tough cut-" said two clones who were sitting next to each other adjacent to Shaana.

"-Oh no don't say-" Drake began

"-and were a cut above the rest" finished the two clones before high fiving.

"Did you guys come up with those names?"

"No, General Shaak Ti gave us that when we were training." answered Rough-cut

"Whose general Shaak ti?

"She's the Jedi in charge of all of the training regimes for us." Answered Tough-cut

The main door opened and a Marine yelled "Attention on deck!"

All of the soldiers in the Mess hall immediately stood, turned, and saluted in unison. At the door was Major Breetai, the battalion commander, Lieutenant Dollard, and Captain Sangil, The group was escorted by two MPs, and two clones. The last figure was a Fat human lieutenant from the Allied Species Signal Corps.

"At ease" said Major Breetai with his distinctive Martian accent. The MPs took up postings at the door as the officers walked into the room. "Please be seated." The enlisted men in the mess hall sat down in their original seats while the officers moved towards the front to hear better.

"Soldiers, you will be escorting Former Vice President of Mars through an inspection of the fleet tomorrow. This inspection is going to be filmed by reporters from the Republic and from the Allied Species so I've brought in Lieutenant Jefferson from Public Relations to explain how you are supposed to act." Immediately Lcpl. Bennet raised his hand. "What is it son?" Asked Major Breetai.

"Sir why are you asking us to do this? This seems like a job for the MPs."

"This is a major publicity statement. It has been told to the Public about a week ago, but we haven't been able to brief you because of your training exercises. Now Let Lieutenant Jefferson Brief you."

After Breetai said this Jefferson stepped forward and opened a notebook that he was carrying marked _Public Relations._

"Well As Commander Breetai said you'll be escorting the former VP to a PC, thats Press Conference, after he has completed an inspection of the general forces. As you can expect The former VP is a VIP so her safety has priority. The PC will have a platoon of clone MPs, Sangheili guards, UNSCDF MPs, and Kig-Yar."

Some of the marines in the back where giggling a little by now at the Lieutenants excessive use of Acronyms. Even some of the officers were smiling a little.

" After the PC is complete you will escort the VIPs to their shuttles and then RTB. If you are approached by any reporters or VIPS. If you are approached by any reporters or VIPs! Remain polite and to the point about any non-sensitive subjects. Yelled the lieutenant at some of soldiers who were having a hard time containing their amusement. "Are There any questions before I leave?"

Towards the middle of the mess hall Holo, and another marine were quietly laughing. The lieutenant noticed this and angrily yelled "Is something funny marine? Perhaps you'd like to share it with the rest of us"

"Its nothing sir, It's just a good thing that with the former VP being such a VIP, you gave this job to the ODSTs instead of the UNSCDF MPs, in case any VIPs go MIA at the PC, because then we'd all be put on KP." Answered Bennet with a smile, when the whole room went silent. Everyone in there was trying to stifle a grin, including the officers.

With an extremely red face the Lieutenant stormed out of the mess hall with an MP following. As soon as he was gone the entire Mess hall erupted into raucous laughter. Even Commander Breetai and the rest of the officers were clutching their sides from the laughter. When the room had quieted Down, Commander Breetai said "Alright, finish your breakfast and get back to work." Then he dismissed the other officers before walking out of the Mess hall. The other officers went to grab breakfast as well before sitting down and enjoying their meals.


	4. Apology

Dear readers, due to me underestimating how hard it would be to write two stories at once and my imagination not keeping up, I will discontinue my writing of Taskforce red moon. I'm sorry to let down you readers but my other story and my schedule won't allow for anything else. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Your friendly neighborhood ODST,

DWITD0421


End file.
